26 Letters
by Tunarh
Summary: ZC:AU. 26 letters. How do you describe this relationship with just that? For the EPIC challenge. Disclaimed.


**DISCLAIMER: i got this idea from Cella Fille, who's an awesome writer and who i think i spelt the name wrong. all characters don't belong to me. they belong to the otherworldly ALLY CARTER. so, um, yeah. lawyers? don't go running to sue me. **

**

* * *

**

**z. anorexic.**

You look at her there, dancing with all the other girls. They look too skinny, almost anorexic, and you realise just how skinny she really is. You sigh, sipping your drink. She may be skinny, but she's still the most beautiful girl you've seen in a while.

**c. butterflies.**

You stand there, staring at him. His carefree smile as he chats to a group of 'those' girls. The easy ones. You glare at them as they flick their hair and bat their eyelashes, flirting suggestively with him. You feel like throwing up. Suddenly, he turns, catching your eye and giving you a sweet smile. You wave to him and turn to your friend. The feeling in your stomach isn't nausea anymore... it's butterflies.

**z. cuddle. **

You're looking at her now. She's smiling happily, throwing her head back and laughing every now and then as the guy tells a joke. They're cuddling under the stars. You feel a stab of jealousy once you see how perfect they are for each other.

**c. depression. **

You're happy. Happier than you'll ever be. You've started to eat again, your mind is more cheery, and that little phase that has taken away half of your junior years is now gone. The depression is gone and all because of one boy that you didn't see coming. No more running after the other, this one's enough to satisfy you for a lifetime. Isn't he..?

**z. ecstatic. **

You tilt your head back to better see the clouds. She's pointing out some of the clouds to you. You laugh as you point one out that looks like a hamburger. She giggles uncontrollably, leaning into you to support herself. You feel ecstatic that you're still best friends, but also sad that she isn't what you want her to be. But being friends with her is more than enough. You just can't help but wish for more though..

**c. flowers.**

The bouquet he holds in his hands as he approaches you makes you gasp. They're lavenders. One of your second-favourites. You lean in to hug him, peck him daintily on the lips, and whisper a quick thankyou in his ear. You look away though, thinking about another boy who would definitely get your favourite flowers if he were to buy them. Lilies.

**z. grapes. **

You sit in class, watching Mr Solomon write something on the board. You look over at the wall, inspecting the paintings and smiling at one. It was signed 'Cameron Morgan' at the bottom. The picture was fantastic. And you couldn't help but notice that they were of her favourite fruit. Grapes.

**c. happy.**

You twirl around in the sun, waving your arms about and revelling in the feel of the soft sand between your toes. He smiles as he walks towards you, two ice-creams in hand. He licks one and hands the other to you. You ignore it and walk over to lick him.

"I like chocolate better." You say, though secretly, you know that you love vanilla. Zach would've known. You suddenly realise how much Josh doesn't know about you.

**z. imperfect.**

You stare at the other girls at the party. They all look so imperfect next to her. She was practically glowing, her face full of happiness. You rub your eyes and turn to Grant who's looking at you weirdly. You give him a quick smirk and walk off. As you walk past her, you grab her arm and lead her upstairs, not giving her a chance to excuse herself.

**c. jealous.**

Both are on separate walls of the corner, facing each other. You look down, not wanting to meet his eyes. You couldn't bear to see the jealousy in them. You feel his glare on you, and wince.

"What do you want, Zach?" You ask, your voice wobbly. He smirks, the little smile on his mouth making your heart jump.

"You." He says.

"Fuck off." You say, walking away. He stares after you disbelievingly.

"What happened to being best friends, huh? Is your boyfriend too good for me now?" He says, but you ignore him.

**z. knock.**

You barely hear the knock on the door as you push the brunette ho onto your bed, kissing her fiercely as you block out any thought of Cammie Morgan.

"Zach, I'm sorry-" You hear a voice say from the door. You look up from your position on the bed and see her standing there, her hazel eyes filled with tears. She slams the door and you can hear the sound of heels running down the stairs.

"What's her problem?" The brunette mutters before pulling your head to hers and kissing you fiercely.

You really don't want to think about it.

**c. liaison. **

He gives an almost-growl as he pushes you against the wall and leaves a trail of angry kisses along your jaw line. Your arms cinch around his neck tightly, as he keeps pressing hungry kisses onto your neck.

"Is anyone coming?" You ask breathlessly. He shakes his head and continues to kiss you, fingering the hem of your shirt.

Even if the two of you can never be together, you'll take what you can get.

**z. money.**

You stand behind her as she inspects the dresses on the shelf. You hate shopping with her. It takes several hours for her to pick out _one _dress for a dance. You still love it though, seeing as you spend time with her. She heads into the changing room to try on the dress. You wait outside patiently, and as she emerges, you lose your breath.

She smiles sweetly at you. "What do you think?" She asks.

You grin, nodding your head. "Yep. Definitely get this one."

She smiles, re-entering the change room and in a matter of minutes, she comes back out. You take the dress from her hands and whip out a Platinum credit card.

"I'll pay."

Money is never lacking in your world.

**c. needy.**

You role your eyes as you listen to your boyfriend tell you about his day. You realise how needy he is. Tapping your fingers on the table you're sitting on, you hear him talk about this girl at school.

Interrupting him, you say, "Josh."

"Yes, sweetie?" He answers, his voice frustrated that you interrupted his story-telling.

"I didn't call you so I could listen to you talk about some girl at your school," You say. "I was calling to break up with you."

"But-"

"Sorry." You say before hanging up the phone.

**z. OCD.**

You stare at her as she cleans her room, putting everything in perfect precision. Her OCD-ness used to scare you. Now it appeals to you.

She looks up and smiles at you. You laugh and lean back on the chair, just watching her clean her room after the mess that you'd made last night.

**c. promise.**

He looks up from the screen as you enter, face looking surprised. Looking around, you flounce on his bed and lies down.

"Cammie.. what are you doing here?" He asks. You smile up at the ceiling.

"Inspecting your room." You say easily. "You promised you'd let me see it."

"Who let you in?" He asked.

"I did." You answer easily. He chuckles, turning the computer off and walking over to the bed.

"You came to the right place." He says, placing a kiss on your lips.

**z. quiet. **

You stare at her face, examining the perfect planes of her face.

You finally realise that she's never been so quiet. Walking over to her, you place a hand across her shoulders and kiss her on the cheeks. These affections were for private use only.

**c. repartee.**

As you sit in the classroom, you both throw notes to each other behind the teacher's back.

You laugh as you read his note and realise how much of a repartee he is.

The teacher walks up the aisle, doing his rounds and you quickly shove the note into your bag. Mr Smith glares at you as he walks past but does nothing about it.

**z. second**

You'll always be second in Cammie Morgan's life.

Second to Josh Abrams,

Second to Macey McHenry.

Always second.

**c. technically.**

When you hear that Zach's back with Macey, you feel a stabbing sensation in your stomach. You know you shouldn't be feeling this. You're back with Josh. That's got to make you happy, right? But it doesn't. Cos the one you seriously want to be with is all the way across town, hanging out with some other girl.

You shouldn't feel mad. Because technically, you weren't dating.

**z. used.**

You look over at Cammie. She looked happy enough, laughing and holding onto her dear boyfriend. Thinking about the word left a sour taste in your mouth. You and Macey had both leaked the rumour that you were both together to cover up rumours and gossip people were saying about this. Firstly, you'd been relieved that you'd finally stop feeling used by Cammie.

Every time Josh cheated on her or did something to make her upset, she'd always come running to you.

You bet that's what Chuck Bass felt like when Blair went off with Nate at Cotillion.

**c. violent.**

You felt yourself growing smaller and smaller as Josh grew bigger and bigger. You'd never seen him so violent. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you'd broken it off with him, but he'd never acted like this in the two years you'd been together.

You shy away from him and his raised hand. Squealing as he slaps you across the face, you start to cry. The tears cascade down your face as you stare at his angry expression.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, the lock breaking. You stare up into the angry face of Zach who storms over and punches Josh square in the face. You whimper a bit, cowering in the corner, hands covering your face.

Josh falls to the floor with a thump, seeming to be knocked out cold. You dare a look up and stare into the green eyes of Zach. He quickly pulls you into a hug and you sniffle into his shoulder.

**z. water.**

You hold Cammie in your arms like she was the most delicate thing in the world. Cradling her face, you press your lips against hers once, and then lead her down the hall toward a bathroom. Using some water and towels from the cabinet, you quickly wipe her face and rub some lotion onto her cheek which was bruising.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, you kiss her once more and quickly pull her into another hug. She sinks into your arms gratefully, hugging you tightly.

**c. xeric.**

You'd always thought that your hands were xeric. They'd always been so hard – well to you, anyway – now, you weren't so sure.

Looking at your hands, you suddenly think of Zach and what he'd done for you last night in the bathroom.

**z. yes.**

She watches as you walk up to her the next day.

"Are you okay?" You whispers. She nods carefully, mouthing a small thanks. People were already staring at the both of you but you didn't care.

So, then, in front of the whole student body in the school, you get out a red rose –herr favourite- and voices this question:

"Cammie, would you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes start to water. She hastily accepts the rose and kisses you in front of the whole school. Gasps filled the air, but you didn't care. This is what you'd both always wanted. You see it clearly now..

**z. c. zephyr.**

You both sit in the park, revelling in the quietness of the place. Normally, it was bustling with children and adults, but now, it was peaceful. A gentle zephyr blew in the air, whisking the floaty fabric of her dress around. You smile as you both stare up at the stars...

* * *

**ok...so this is as random as it can get. sorry for the randomness. i **_**think**_** this is for kiwi's EPIC challenge. dunno if it fits one of the categories or not, so don't kill me (:**

**things to know/review questions  
-hmm.. this is hard..  
-did you think it all fit together? i'm thinking it was a bit messed up. sorry about that, caz. seeing as you're ocd at this type of stuff.  
-how was the zammie in this?  
-you hate josh too, don't you.  
-ALERT: www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)~thefluorescentadolescence - joint account with kiwiosity.**

**review? **


End file.
